For Inuyasha or Money
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Inu-yasha is the prize in a new reality show brought to you by the Cox Network. Watch as he must choose from ten anime women, but what he doesn't know is that they can also choose $2 mil instead of him.
1. Default Chapter

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Do you? If you do I have a proposition for you. I'll trade you, or simply buy the property from you. I'm rich as hell. No, I lied, I'm as rich as a hobo. Please send me money, preferably in $100 form.

***********************************************************************

"~"=talking

'~'=Thinking

Setup:

One day the half demon Inu-yasha got fed up with dealing with Kagome and Kikyo and decided he wanted to find his true love. His friend Myoga contacted the Cox Network who wants to help him in the form of a brand new reality show. They have bought a mansion somewhere in Canada(Mainly because they have not enough cash for anyplace fancy) and held auditions. Ten women were chosen and came to the mansion. What Inu-yasha doesn't know is that the remaining woman can choose between him, or a prize of $2 million dollars.

***********************************************************************

"I can't believe you guys did this." Inu-yasha said putting on a suit.

"Well, I don't know why I had to be the butler." Miroku said off to the side wearing a suit and sighing.

"It's all Myoga and Shippo's fault." He fixed his bow tie. "Remind me to kill them the next time I see them Miroku."

"I'll have already killed them." Miroku looked out the window where he saw a limo. "Uh, the girls are here."

"I can't believe I have to choose one in only ten days. That's not enough time." Inu-yasha punched the wall in anger leaving a deep hole.

"I'll call Cox and get that fixed." Miroku sighed at his friend's lack of self-control.

"What kind of name is Cox for a network anyway? It sounds lik-"

"Yeah I know. Blame the guy who came up with it." Miroku opened the door. "Shall we go?"

"Ugh, yeah sure thing." Slumping his back Inu-yasha slowly left his room.

"Have fun Inu-yasha." The monk now butler waved happily.

"I'm pretty sure you have to come and introduce things." Miroku moaned following the dog demon. "Why did they choose a pervert like you to be surrounded by these girls?" Miroku gave a shrug as they went down the winding stairs to find ten women at the bottom. 'Welcome to hell. Population: Me.'

***********************************************************************

Wah! That's the opening. I can't figure out all the girls so here's what I have:

Akane from Ranma

Rain from G-Gundam

Kagura from Inu-yasha (Don't ask why, but she has to be there for plot)

Naru from Love Hina

Fujiko from Lupin III

Faye from Cowboy Bebop

Melfina from Outlaw Star

That leaves three more to fill so I'll let you decide.


	2. Day One: Morning

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha or any other characters in this fic. So I guess I don't own nothing. 

***********************************************************************

"~"=talking

'~'=Thinking

Setup:

One day the half demon Inu-yasha got fed up with dealing with Kagome and Kikyo and decided he wanted to find his true love. His friend Myoga contacted the Cox Network who wants to help him in the form of a brand new reality show. They have bought a mansion somewhere in Canada(Mainly because they have not enough cash for anyplace fancy) and held auditions. Ten women were chosen and came to the mansion. What Inu-yasha doesn't know is that the remaining woman can choose between him, or a prize of $2 million dollars.

***********************************************************************

"Welcome to the mansion ladies." Miroku stood giving a cheesy smile and wink to the girls as Inu-yasha stood by the stairs sulking a bit, but wearing a fake smile. "This is Inu-yasha who after a course of ten days will choose one of you. Here's how it'll work. Today will be a day to get to know everyone. Tomorrow will be some stuff, and Inu-yasha will dismiss one of you. And it'll continue like that for some days." All the girls just stood with blank faces.

"Okay Miroku stop acting stupid and introduce them." Inu-yasha whispered to his butler monk.

"Okay." He brought forward a girl of about sixteen with short raven hair in a plain dress. "This is Akane Tendo."

"Greetings." Inu-yasha bent forward kissing her hand. 'She looks like such a tomboy.'

"It's a pleasure." The girl gave a smile. 'He has dog ears for heavens sake! He's probably a huge pervert like Ranma too.'

"Next is Rain Mikamura." Akane returned to the lineup as a girl with brown hair came forward.

"Welcome." Inu-yasha kissed her hand as well. 'Not bad, but still…'

"Hi." She said giving an obvious fake smile. 'I'm here only for the money. That bastard Domon spent all his.' She came back to the line.

"Ah yes next is Naru Narusegawa." Miroku pats her butt and is hit into the ground. The girl of nineteen walks to Inu-yasha wearing a red sweatshirt and black pants.

"Er, good job." He goes to kiss her hand, but is given a slap. "Feisty I see." 'Argh! She'll be trouble.'

"Thank you." She heads back to the group. 'What a loser.'

"Ahem. Here is Faye Valentine." A woman with dark purple hair moves forward wearing barely there red dress.

"Uh, welcome." Inu-yasha kisses her hand. 'She went a bit overboard with that dress.'

"Whatever." She turned back. '$2 million I'll soon have. Too easy.'

"Man my head sill hurts, er, oh next up is Melfina." A woman with dark hair comes to Inu-yasha.

"Don't hit me, and hello." He kisses her hand. 'Not bad at all.'

"Er, I'm glad to be here." She gave a shy smile before returning to the line. 'I think he might like me. Why would he like an android though?'

"Naru can hit better than Sango. Huh? Oh, here's Fujiko." Fujiko comes over to Inu-yasha.

"Thanks for coming." He kisses her hand as she giggles. 'Something is off about her.'

"It was no problem." She turns back to the group. 'Easy money and no damn Lupin in sight to ruin it.'

Miroku is slapped again by Naru. "I'm fine with that answer. Uh, this is Botan." A woman with bluish hair comes forward.

"Hiya." Inu-yasha kisses her hand. 'Maybe. She is hot.'

"Hey, I hope to have a great stay." She turns away. 'He's a tricky demon. I'll have to send him back to demon world, but lets wait until I get the $2 million.'

"The date is still available Naru." Miroku is slapped again. "Inu-yasha, this is Millie Thompson."

A tall girl comes up. "Hiya Mr. Inu. Can I call you Mr. Inu?"

"Uh, sure Millie, but mister dog will be bad for my rep." Inu-yasha went to kiss her hand, but she already went back. 'She's an airhead, plus a bit too big.'

Millie returns to the line. 'I could go for some pudding right now.'

"C'mon Naru have my children!" Miroku is hit to ground unconscious.

"Stupid butler." Naru crossed her arms.

"Uh, whoever's next just come up." Inu-yasha sighed as a girl with brownish hair came up.

"I'm Nami." Inu-yasha goes to kiss her hands but she dodges. 'I just want the money you dog.'

"Well hiya Nami and welcome." 'I don't like her.' "Okay who's the last?"

"I am Inu-yasha." A grinning Kagura stood before him. "I'd understand if you don't want to kiss my hand."

"Kagura?! What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha was both shocked and angry.

"I signed up for a show to find true love, and to think it's you I'm yo love. Ridiculous." The two stood staring at one another. 'Foolish Naraku. Why did you make me go on this damn show?!'

"I see. Okay you can play. If you play your cards right I won't send you away right off the bat." Inu-yasha turned to pick up the limp Miroku as Kagura went back to the line. 'I don't think I'll let Kagura go right away.'

Inu-yasha shakes Miroku who wakes up. "Oh right. Now that everyone met, oh, it's time for lunch. Lets go."

Inu-yasha is in an empty room sitting in a chair. "Okay, the girls were all very nice indeed. Some were a bit off, and Kagura being here makes things strange. After lunch we're all going swimming in the pool so then I get to see their *Ahem* assets. Then I'm supposed to do nothing until dinner and then after I get to dance with them, but I have no idea how to dance. Anyway, on to lunch."

***********************************************************************

The last three were:

Botan from Yu Yu Hakosho

Millie from Trigun

Nami from One Piece

Thanks to:

****

Dixystxx: I didn't want to put more than one Ranma character sorry.

****

Sizzlinghotcat

MirokuMinded: There's Millie.


	3. Day One: Afternoon

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Do you? If you do I have a proposition for you. I'll trade you, or simply buy the property from you. I'm rich as hell. No, I lied, I'm as rich as a hobo. Please send me money, preferably in $100 form.

***********************************************************************

"~"=talking

'~'=Thinking

Setup:

One day the half demon Inu-yasha got fed up with dealing with Kagome and Kikyo and decided he wanted to find his true love. His friend Myoga contacted the Cox Network who wants to help him in the form of a brand new reality show. They have bought a mansion somewhere in Canada(Mainly because they have not enough cash for anyplace fancy) and held auditions. Ten women were chosen and came to the mansion. What Inu-yasha doesn't know is that the remaining woman can choose between him, or a prize of $2 million dollars.

***********************************************************************

All ten girls and Inu-yasha sat at a large rectangular table with Inu-yasha at the head and the girls on the two sides split evenly. Miroku stood by the door as a girl came in with long dark hair carrying some plates. Miroku tries to grope her, but is hit with the woman's foot.

"What are you doing Miroku? You better not do anything to these girls."

"I would never do any such thing Sango." Miroku said standing up rubbing his wound.

"How can you lie like that?" Sango took the plates to the table placing sandwiches before them all.

"Uh, what the hell is this guys?" Inu-yasha asked poking at his sandwich. "Shouldn't we be having something fancier?"

"Uh, well the cooks haven't arrived yet so Miroku and I made the lunch, and we had not so great cooking skills." Sango said leaving room. "Plus Miroku destroyed that cooking machine in the kitchen saying it was the devil." She whacked Miroku in the back of the head.

"Uh, how about we just skip to swimming ladies." Inu-yasha looked to the ten girls who were equally disturbed by the food and nodded their heads.

"Mmm. This is great Mr. Inu." Millie was eating the weird sandwich as everyone looked on horrified. "What?"

"Uh, nothing at all Millie. Nothing at all." Inu-yasha said leaving the room.

_______________________________________________________________________

Millie sits in a room alone. "What's this thing?" She points at the screen as the word "Camera" is heard from the side. "What am I doing here alone again?"

_______________________________________________________________________Inu-yasha is in his room alone. "Damn Cox Network and all." He notices the screen and sits up nervously. "Er, I mean the greatest network ever. Anyway Millie is a bit of an airhead, but I see more to her. I think."

_______________________________________________________________________

Inu-yasha comes outback in his blue swim trunks running for the pool.

"It may be a bit chilly here in Canada, but that won't ruin my swim."

The girls still dressed in their clothes watch him jump into murky green water where a three eyed fish noticeably jumps out of. Inu-yasha jumps out. "What the hell is this?! Cox Network sucks!"

*Inu-yasha is replaced by Ranma.

"The part of Inu-yasha is now played by Saotome Ranma." A voice is heard from out of nowhere.

"Wait! You can't switch characters in a reality show!" Akane yells pointing to the air when Ranma is replaced with Inu-yasha again.

"That's right!" Inu-yasha shakes his fist to someone not seen.

'He's a lot like Ranma. I better go with the money at the end.' Akane thought staring at the Inu-yasha who is beating up a cameraman.

"Mr. Inu is so much fun!" Millie laughs.

"I'll swim with you Inu-yasha." Kagura removes her clothes to a one-piece bathing suit as Inu-yasha stares at her.

"Uh, okay." Inu-yasha turns away. 'What's she pulling?'

"Uh, if you're going to swim then I am too!" Faye removes her clothes to a small bikini that upon sight makes Inu-yasha's nose spurt blood. She winks at him as he covers that up.

"Hold on I'm coming too." Fujiko strips to a small bikini as well.

________________________________

Nami sits in an empty room alone. "It was so obvious Faye and Fujiko were here for the money and would use any means to win it."

________________________________

Inu-yasha is in same room. "They were hot. What's wrong with that? Surprisingly so was Kagura. Though they seem to be trying a bit too hard to stay."

________________________________ 

The girls are being led through a hall by Miroku. "Okay the first room is for Akane, and Naru. The second is Faye and Fujiko, and the third for Kagura and Botan. The fourth for Millie and Melfina, and the last is for Nami and Rain." They all walk to their respective rooms in the dark hall with a series of five doors. "And those cameras there are only for protection."

They all glance at one another then Naru throws a nearby vase that sat on a table embedding it into his skull. "Yeah right protection! More like for your own pleasure."

________________________________

Naru sits in a room alone. "That Miroku butler guy is such a nuisance. He may be cute but he's a total ass. I think he may die before the first girl is dismissed."

________________________________

Miroku sits with a bandage on head in an empty room. "I don't know why but that Naru girl seems to want me. She just doesn't know it yet. She'll bear my child no doubt. Plus she's got a strong arm."

________________________________

Inu-yasha is in his room lying on his bed as Sango comes in. "Well have any clue yet Inu-yasha?"

"Nope. I need to get to know them better. I mean some are shy, some seem devious, some clueless, that one girl that keeps beating up Miroku is a little too much."

"Sounds like you have a lot of trouble coming your way. If Kikyo will kill for you what would these girls do? Especially considering, opps." Sango covers her mouth blushing.

"Considering what?" Inu-yasha asked sitting up.

"Er, nothing. You keep at it Inu-yasha." Sango chuckles nervously leaving the room.

_________________________________

Inu-yasha sits in an empty room. "Sango was acting like there was something happening that I didn't know of. Something's up but I don't know what."

_________________________________

Akane and Naru sit on each of their beds in the small two bed room with a small balcony that looks like it could fall apart easily. "I can't believe that moron butler!" Naru clenched her fists.

"I've seen bigger morons Naru."

"I have too, but never a pervert of his caliber."

"Ever hear of Happosai?"

"You've been groped by that guy?! Okay you win." The two sighed laying down on their beds. "What about Inu-yasha? What are you here for the money or the guy?"

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I don't know Inu-yasha so he may turn out to be a nice guy."

"The same for me." The two laugh.

_________________________________

Faye and Fujiko sit in their room. Faye is out on the very short balcony smoking as Fujiko relaxes on her bed. "That money is mine." Faye says blowing smoke.

"If that's what you believe fine, but I know it won't be true."

"Then from this moment on you and I are enemies." Faye flicks her cigarette away coming in.

"I'm not someone you want to be enemies with." Fujiko said sitting up.

"Neither am I." Faye gives a grin.

_________________________________

Millie is jumping while seated on her bed as Melfina sits with her knees folded toward her hugging them with her arms. "This is so much fun right Mel?"

"Uh, sure."

"Mr. Inu is so funny. He reminds me of someone else." She sits with a smile placing her hands together.

"He seems like a nice enough person."

"Oh this will be oh so much fun!" Millie rises, but then falls right back to her bed to sleep.

"Uh, you okay?" Melfina moves poking the now sleeping Millie. "Oh, she's asleep."

___________________________________

Melfina sits in an empty room. "Um, what am I supposed to do?" Some murmuring is heard off to the side. "Oh, well the girls are all weird and Inu-yasha wasn't at all bad."

___________________________________

Nami is bouncing a rubber ball against the wall as Rain sits looking outside. "So are you here for the money as well Rain?"

"Yeah. I need the money."

"I need it a lot as well so stay out of my way."

"You're challenging me?"

"Maybe."

____________________________________

Rain sits in an empty room. "That Nami girl is a real brat. As for Inu-yasha I feel a bit bad for using him though."

____________________________________

Kagura and Botan sit in the other room. Botan is looking at Kagura suspiciously. "So you're a demon Kagura?"

"Yes I am, and I know why you are here. I won't let you do what you wish."

"So you know I'm here under Koenma's orders?"

"I'm smarter than you think."

"I hear you're his enemy though. Are you here for the money?"

"Not at all. What need do I have for money?"

"So you're here for his love?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have my reasons. Now mind your own business Death."

_____________________________

Botan sits in an empty room. "Uh, well, I want the money. That Kagura girl is going to be trouble."

_____________________________

Kagura sits in the empty room. "*Bleep* this!" She attacks the camera and it's wielder.

_____________________________

Inu-yasha is with the bandaged up Miroku. "So will dinner be any good monk?"

"If you like inedible things yes."

"You better get that network on the phone so I can find out where they are."

"Are you gonna kill them?"

"Their taping this so I'm not gonna say anything."

"So that's a yes."

"I never said that. My chances of killing the CEO's is the same as you touching another girl's butt and/or melons." 

***********************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Aamalie: We'll see about Kagome as well as many others from those series.


End file.
